Scenes We'd Like To See: Series 9, Episode 10
The following is a guide to the Scenes We'd Like To See topics and suggestions made in the tenth episode of the ninth series. Key * HD – Hugh Dennis * AP – Andy Parsons * CD – Carl Donnelly * CA – Chris Addison * AO – Andi Osho * JW – Jack Whitehall Topics Unlikely Things To Hear In A Quiz Show HD - Welcome to Junior Mastermind, our annual competition to find the best nerdy specky nobby nomates in Britain 2010. AP - We asked 100 people: Name something you eat with a spoon. And the top answer was: "Piss off, I'm busy." AO - So, Nick Griffin, you were the Weakest Link in that round and yet you chose to get rid of Rachid. Why? CD - And on tonight's Family Fortunes, we're joined by the Fritzls and the Wests. AP - So Noel, your soul for a resurrected career: deal or no deal? JW - Ooh, this one has really stumped Steve from the Eggheads. The question was: "What is it like to have sex with a woman?" CA - Welcome to Weakest Link: Banker's Edition. You've banked nothing, scored nothing, and yet you still have a bonus. HD - You have one lifeline left, that's calling your country's government to see whether they will accept our demands. CA - We asked 100 people: Where is the G-spot. You've given us your answer: If it's up there, love, I'll give you the money myself. HD - So, this question for 100 pounds: What is your PIN number? CA - 60 quid for half a gram of coke: deal or no deal? JW - Deal. AP - I'm Dale Winton, and you've got to be in it to win it. And by that, of course, I mean my bottom. Lines You Wouldn't Hear In An Action Movie CA - (camply) Right, I know what you're thinking. Did he fire 6 shots or just 5? To be honest in all the kerfuffle I kinda lost count meself, but, seeing this out this is a .44 Magnum which is the most powerful shotgun in the world that could blow your head clean off, go ask yourself: What am I like? HD - If I press this button, you will witness the worst thing you could possibly imagine: Channel 5. AP - I know you're mad, Max, but getting drunk and blaming everything on the Jews isn't going to help. JW - First, Mr Bond, I plan to aim the giant laser at the world, and then--- Ah fuck, this cat's shat on me again! AP - Ok men, this is the plan. We tunnel under the wire, we make a dash for Blighty, and hopefully, we'll never ever have to compete in the Commonwealth Games again. CD - (As Terminator) I want your clothes, your boots, and your unicycle. AO - There is a bomb on this bus, but we think we know who's got it. But if we get this wrong, we might look a bit racist. HD - Batman! It's Catwoman, she says she's been thrown in a wheelie bin. AO - They beat him, they kicked him, they shot him, they left him for dead. Now... he's dead. HD - Now listen to me, Bourne. If you're not back in 10 minutes, your dinner goes in the bin, and yes, that is an ultimatum. JW - (hoarsely) Luke, I am your father. (normal voice) Really? You're black. CA - I'm Iron Man, doing what I do best: Ironing. HD - "Which box do I put it in?" Terminator 5: Recycling Day. JW - I am Maximus Decimus Meridius, Commander of the Legions of the North. Father to a murdered son, husband to a murdered wife. And I will have my vengeance in this life or the next. GLADIATOR READY! CONTENDER READY! THREE, TWO, ONE, HONK! Category:Scenes We'd Like To See